Ce n'est pas drôle
by Polymorphe
Summary: Ce qui peut se passer après Harry Potter 7. Ne cliquez pas si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé.


**Préambule : **Ces textes sont sponsorisés par Kleenex.©  
Ce sont des minifics avec George pour personnage principal. Aucun yaoi, aucune romance. Juste de la tristesse fraternelle.****

---  


**Ce n'est pas drôle.**

Juste une silhouette, pour l'instant. Dans la brume, un être difforme et grotesque, qui se meut difficilement. Un quart de seconde, le cauchemar le frappe, et repart très vite chassé par sa conscience. Après tout, ce n'est pas possible. Mais l'ombre devient deux corps familiers. Il se précipite, l'effroi faisant lentement son apparition.

- Percy ! Il est blessé ?

Le visage de son grand frère se crispe en une grimace de douleur. Il ne peut pas parler. Doucement il se baisse et dépose Fred au sol, tendrement. Son visage est pâle et serein. George cherche les yeux de Percy. Ils sont désespérés. Ils parlent trop. Ils disent ce qu'il est encore impossible de lui annoncer de vive voix. George sourit.

- Ha, ha...

Ses yeux glissent vers Fred.

- Ha, ha, ha !...

Il le fait bien. Quel déconneur. Dans un moment pareil...Ses yeux se détournent vers Percy. Celui-ci les a fermés, son visage tendu par la souffrance. Une sombre bête se déverse alors dans tout son être.

- C'est bon...C'est bon, maintenant, arrête.

Au loin, des cris et des tirs retentissent, mais ici c'est le silence complet.

- Arrête, j'ai dit !

- George...murmure Percy.

- CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE !! hurle George. Son cri résonne dans le couloir. Percy se lève et lui fait face.

- George, répète-t-il un peu plus clairement.

- ARRÊTE, FRED !! crie désespérément George avant de s'effondrer sur le cadavre de son frère.

- ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE CA, T'ENTENDS !! C'EST PAS DRÔLE ! C'EST PAS DRÔLE, CONNARD !!! hurle-t-il en secouant le corps de Fred de toutes ses forces.

- George ! s'écrie Percy, avant de le prendre par les épaules et le redresser. George, calme-toi. Il...Il ne fait pas semblant...

George fixe Fred sans le voir, tandis qu'une horrible chose grimpe sur sa nuque. Une horrible chose appelée désespoir prend pernicieusement sa place auprès de lui.

- Ha...

Un sourire vient au visage de George, un sourire affreux, sans joie, accompagne ses yeux absents.

- Ha...Ha, ha, ha !...Haha, hahaha !

Percy se serre un peu plus contre lui, tandis que des pas résonnent dans le couloir.

- Ha, ha ! Hahaha ! HA, HA, HA, HA !

**La Chanson de Fred.**

J'ai fait un rêve, Fred...J'ai fait un rêve affreux, tu sais...Dans ce rêve, tu...

- George ?

Rien ?...Personne dans le lit d'en face ? Pourquoi ce lit était-il vide ? Soudain, une énorme aiguille que le sommeil avait chassé, une horrible douleur appelée réalité, vint lui transpercer le coeur. La soudaine souffrance manqua de le faire vomir.

- George, lève-toi, c'est l'heure.

Percy...Son visage strict et sévère, toujours à dicter les règles.

- L'heure de quoi ? grommela-t-il.

- L'enterrement.

Curieusement, rien ne se produisit. Un vieux souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

- J'arrive, dit-il calmement.

Il prit la première robe qui lui tomba sous la main, s'habilla et descendit. L'ambiance dans la cuisine était en dessous du zéro absolu. Il lança un bonjour qui sembla s'évanouir dans l'air. Un vague écho lui revint, accompagné d'yeux larmoyants et de soupirs. Juste après, il marchait sur une petite route. Le brouillard et le froid les guidaient. L'un, allongé dans une calèche tirée par un cheval blanc, l'autre, debout, le suivait docilement. Des têtes rousses riaient, quelque part, au lointain, mais elles ne restèrent pas longtemps. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient déjà au cimetière. Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai...C'était lui qui avait payé. Une aiguille le piqua, mais son coeur semblait sous anesthésie. Très vite, alors qu'ils marchaient au pas, ils étaient déjà devant le tombeau. Malgré quelques réticences, George avait obtenu un caveau double, où il le rejoindrait...bientôt ? L'aiguille grossit dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Après tout, quelle différence ? Sa tension chuta et il chancela. Des champs verdoyants et des parties de cache-cache le rattrapèrent. Un prètre commença un sermon qui eut du mal à lui parvenir. Le peu qui réussit s'effaça aussitôt.

- George ? l'appela son père. Il redressa la tête. Le silence environnant était effrayant.

- Quoi ? lança-t-il en le tranchant net.

- Tu...Tu n'avais pas dit que tu voudrais dire quelque chose ? murmura Arthur.

Ah bon ? Ses souvenirs lui revinrent douloureusement. Une chanson. Fred...

" _Elle est vraiment trop bien cette chanson ! Sérieux, faut absolument qu'on la chante à mon enterrement !_ "

Oh, Fred, pourquoi as-tu souri jusqu'aux oreilles en disant ça ?

- Si, je...s'entendit-il dire. Je...Je voudrais juste que...Que vous chantiez avec moi.

Il s'avança un peu. Tout le monde regardait son visage stoïque, ses yeux gris qui fuyaient l'ultime vision de Fred. Il rassembla tout le souffle qu'il avait coincé dans la gorge et entama :

"_Some things in life are bad, They can really make you mad._

_Other things just make you swear and curse. When you're chewing on life's gristle,_

_Don't grumble, give a wistle! And this'll help things turn out for the best..._

_And..._"

Sa voix résonna dans l'aube cruelle, seule et faible, mais pour le refrain Charlie le rejoignit, bientôt suivi par Bill et Percy.

"Always look on the bright side of life..."

Molly en était incapable, et fondit en larmes. George tint bon. Il le voyait, il voyait Fred rire. Il était fier de lui. Il riait tellement fort.

"_So always look on the bright side of death! Just before you draw your terminal breath._

_Life's a piece of shit, When you look at it._

_Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true, You'll see it's all a show,_

_Keep 'em laughing as you go. Just remember that the last laugh is on you!"_

Et bientôt, le sombre cimetière résonna à l'unisson, un choeur de voix blessées, en hommage à la plus belle des philosophies. Le dernier message de Fred.

"Always look on the bright side of life..."

**Je ne peux plus m'habiller.**

- Il ne veut toujours pas descendre ? demanda Molly.

- Je ne pense pas, lança Charlie.

- Je vais aller le voir.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, maman, rappella Percy. Tu veux un autre sort de Furoncles en pleine figure ?

- Il est choqué, le pauvre, il a besoin qu'on...

- Le laisse tranquille !

- Percy, dit Arthur calmement. Il ne peut pas rester tout seul, dans le noir...

Il se leva.

- Dans ce cas, j'y vais le premier.

Percy frappa à la porte de la chambre des jumeaux. Pas de réponse.

- George, c'est moi, Percy.

En collant son oreille à la porte de la chambre, il discerna un vague grognement. Il tourna la poignée et entra. George était assis par terre, complètement nu, dans un désordre apocalyptique. Les armoires renversées, les cartons sens dessus dessous, il s'était fait un nid dans les affaires de Fred.

- G, George, dit Percy, troublé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Il n'y a que des doubles, Perce...

- Quoi ?

George saisit deux t-shirt identiques et les montra à Percy.

- Regarde !...Tu vois, ils sont tous en doubles ! dit George d'un ton vexé en voyant l'incrédulité de son frère. ... Comment je m'habille, moi ?...

Percy, soudainement, comprit, et fut frappé d'horreur, ressentant la détresse de George.

- Comment je m'habille, si y'a personne pour porter l'autre ?...

Percy se cacha le bas du visage dans la main. Le pauvre...Il ôta la robe qu'il portait et la tendit à George.

- Oh, merci...fit-il doucement en l'enfilant. Se retournant, il se rallongea dans le bazar des vêtements de Fred, respirant le parfum qu'il y avait laissé.

Ca ne pouvait plus durer, se dit Percy. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'adonner à cette folie douce. Désolé, George. Tu dois rester avec nous.

BAM !!

- Hein ?

George se redressa, regardant tout autour de lui. Percy était debout, la baguette tendue, les meubles volaient dans toute la pièce. George s'énerva.

- Percy !! Qu'est-ce que tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des cordes l'enserrèrent et l'immobilisèrent. Il l'emportait. Percy emportait toutes les affaires de Fred et les sortait de la pièce.

- Attends !! Où tu vas comme ça ?! cria George.

Percy sortit avec la commode, le bureau, ses habits et ses bibelots.

- ATTENDS !!

George était fou furieux, complètement hors de lui, et il se débattit de toutes ses forces pour se libérer. Il se déboîta une épaule et se craqua violemment plusieurs articulations avant de réussir à se délier.

- PERCYYY ! hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces en dévalant l'escalier. Il le vit à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, finissant d'entasser les affaires dans le jardin.

- PERCY ! NON ! cria George en sortant de la maison.

- _Incendio._

Avec le plus grand des désespoirs, George vit s'enflammer les derniers restes de Fred en ce monde.

- Non ! NOOOON !!!

George n'hésita pas une seconde et se rua vers les flammes. Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait récupérer, il ne fallait pas ! Non, Fred, encore un peu, je t'en prie, reste encore un peu...Il se jeta à corps perdu, les bras tendus dans le bûcher.

- GEORGE ! Tu es fou ?!

Il agrippa ce qu'il pouvait, il avait terriblement mal, son corps voulu se retirer mais ce qui lui restait d'esprit ne le lui ordonna pas. Soudain, des bras l'arrachèrent aux douloureuses blessures et le ramenèrent sur l'herbe fraîche. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dans les mains mais il le serrait fort contre lui, ses mains et son torse brûlant toujours.

- George ! George lâche ça ! _Aguamenti _!

La fraîcheur de l'eau soigna un instant les brûlures, mais même lorsque la douleur revint, elle était misérable comparée à ce désastreux spectacle ; la robe de Poudlard de Fred s'effritant dans ses doigts.

- George ! rappella Percy à l'ordre.

Percy...Percy...Tout est de sa faute...Espèce de sale...

Rien n'aurait pu contenir la rage de George. Il s'élança sur son frère comme un dément, d'abord en lui assénant un coup de tête, puis en le martelant de ses poings, le faisant tomber au sol sous une avalanche de coups.

- George ! se scandalisèrent sa mère et ses frères.

- N'ap, n'approchez pas ! Laissez-le ! cria Percy en se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait de la furie de George.

Fred...Fred...! Fred !...Ne me laisse pas...Ne me laisse pas tout...seul...

Ses coups diminuèrent d'intensité, et, affaiblis, ses poings s'arrétèrent sur la poitrine de Percy. Son corps fut secoué de sanglots, son visage se tordit de douleur. Et, enfin, pour la première fois depuis les deux semaines déjà écoulées depuis la mort de Fred, George commença à pleurer. Il se laissa submerger par une douleur ignoble, une souffrance indicible, un désespoir abominable. Il pleura à s'en déchirer la poitrine. Percy se releva, en sang, et prit George dans ses bras. Il s'agrippa à son grand frère, en hurlant à la mort. Percy, les tympans et le coeur déchirés par ces cris, se laissa aller aux larmes avec lui, tandis que les flammes du bûcher funéraire commençaient à s'éteindre.

**Et pourtant elle tourne...**

- Comment ça, l'emmener chez toi ? s'exclama Molly.

- Regarde-le, maman ! soupira Percy. Même quand il sort de sa chambre, il passe des heures à gober sur n'importe quel objet ! Il y a des souvenirs dans chaque recoin de cette maison...Je ne vais quand même pas tout brûler !

Molly fronça les sourcils. Elle aussi, avait été choquée de voir Percy brûler les affaires de feu son fils, même si elle savait bien pourquoi il avait fait ça.

- Au moins, chez moi, il arrêtera de chercher son frère partout.

Molly avait le coeur un peu plus brisé à chaque fois que quelqu'un osait évoquer Fred. Percy était le seul à en parler ouvertement, les autres essayant un peu de distraire leur mère.

- C'est vrai que c'est pas une mauvaise idée, m'man, dit Charlie. Ca lui changera les idées.

- D'accord, d'accord !...

Mrs Weasley se leva, prit son plumeau, et entreprit un peu de nettoyage, pour ne pas laisser éclater son chagrin de voir ses fils s'éloigner d'elle.

- On y est, George.

- Hoa...C'est grand.

- Bah, pas tant que ça.

L'appartement était d'une propreté impeccable, chaque meuble parfaitement ajusté. Percy prit les affaires de George et alla les ranger dans un placard. George alla s'asseoir sur le canapé près de la fenêtre. Percy habitait dans un quartier moldu, près du ministère. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la rue. Des commerçants, des familles, des couples...Des tonnes de gens qui ne savaient pas que Fred était mort.

- Je suis rentré, George.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de progrès, depuis près de 15 jours que George habitait chez lui. Il passait la plupart du temps assis, à regarder par la fenêtre. Parfois complètement perdu dans ses pensées, parfois jouant avec des objets qui n'avaient rien à voir avec des jouets. Ou bien il lisait, pour s'évader un peu. Il parlait toujours très peu, répondant à peine aux questions de Percy.

- Dis, George...

- ...

- Tu ne veux pas sortir un peu ? Te ballader ?

George fixa Percy comme s'il avait sorti l'énormité du siècle.

- Non...

- Tu ne veux même pas voir d'autres personnes ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de recevoir du courrier de tes amis...

- Oh, oui, bien sûr. Des tas d'abrutis qui pensent qu'ils peuvent me comprendre. Qui croient qu'ils sont tristes. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

Percy soupira. George commençait à être énervé. Oui, il recevait des tas de lettres de condoléances, de sympathie. Quelle bande de couillons. Ils croyaient connaître Fred ? Ils croient le connaître, lui ? Ils voulaient simplement voir quelqu'un de plus triste qu'eux pour se consoler et se déculpabiliser. Ils voulaient tous "aller de l'avant". Aller où ? Où aller sans Fred ? Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Pourquoi tout ces gens riaient, dans cette rue ? Pourquoi les amoureux s'embrassaient ? George sanglota. Percy passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce monde continuait de tourner sans Fred ?...

- Et le magasin ?

George fixa Percy comme s'il avait sorti une connerie grosse comme un géant.

- Tu vas le laisser comme ça ? Il est à l'abandon.

- Je sais, merci.

N'importe quoi. Rouvrir le magasin. Quel abruti. Certainement, tiens ! Je vais rouvrir le magasin tout seul...

Pourtant, un jour, il décida de sortir. Le traitement de Percy commençait à faire son effet. Il s'était demandé ce qu'il deviendrait. La rentrée des classes approchait. Un coin de sa conscience lui disait que c'était le meilleur moment pour le profit. Mais comment faire ? Comment supporter ça tout seul ?...Sur le Chemin de Traverse, il eut toutes les peines du monde à se débarrasser de ses connaissances qui venaient lui faire montre de leur compassion. Qu'ils aillent au diable. Voldemort n'a pas si bien travaillé que ça...

Enfin il arriva devant le rideau de fer baissé de leur...de son magasin. On aurait dit un fantôme au milieu de cette rue pleine de vie. George sortit sa clef et ouvrit le cadenas, avant de remonter le rideau. Une pimbêche avec sa fille demanda, les yeux plein d'espoir : "Vous rouvrez ?". George se tut un moment. La petite fille blonde le regardait avec un grand sourire. Il eut le coeur serré.

- Pas tout de suite, non...

Et après être rentré dans le magasin, il rabaissa le rideau. La vue de ce décor dans la pénombre lui fit l'effet d'un coup de batte de base-ball. Un formidable afflux de souvenirs remontèrent comme un tourbillon à la surface de son esprit. Il se revoyaient accrocher les affiches, mettre en ordre la vitrine, épater les gamins, rire ensemble de leurs âneries. Il l'entendait, il entendait le rire de Fred juste à côté de lui. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et secoua la tête. Mais c'était inutile, les souvenirs le submergeait, dans chaque objet, chaque recoin, du sol au plafond, regorgeait des empreintes que Fred avait laissé. Il se remémora les expériences explosives, les petites disputes, les pièges tendus, et les filles avec lesquelles ils avaient flirté.

- CA SUFFIT ! hurla-t-il.

Et prenant sa baguette, il fit exploser la majeure partie des étagères du magasin. Après le grand fracas de l'éboulement des meubles, il se rua sur ceux encore debout et les renversa. Il frappa dans tout ce qui était à portée de lui, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au comptoir qu'il fit imploser d'un coup de baguette. Mais cet effort n'apaisa en rien la douleur. Fred...Dis moi...Dis le moi...Dis moi comment je fais pour vivre sans toi. Toi, tu sais, pas, tu t'en fous, tu dors...Mais moi, je suis tout seul. J'ai peur, j'ai si peur.  
Avant, le simple fait d'être tous les deux suffisait à leur bonheur. Mais maintenant, comment trouver une raison, un but ? Pourquoi continuer ? Et comment ? Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il s'effondra en pleurs.

Au bout d'un long moment où il était à demi-évanoui, il entendit des voix à l'exérieur du magasin.

- C'est vrai ? Il est là ?

Puis trois coups contre le rideau de fer.

- George ? George tu es là ?

Cette voix...C'était Lee ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Après un autre appel de Lee, George se mit debout et, malgré tous les rejets des autres personnes jusqu'à présent, se dépècha d'ouvrir à Lee qu'il avait subitement envie de voir. Le visage de ce grand gaillard apparut de l'autre côté de la vitrine. Il lui ouvrit la porte. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son frère, ses zygomatiques se remirent à marcher.

- Salut, Lee !...

- George, mon dieu ! s'exclama Lee en voyant le bordel du magasin et l'état visiblement déplorable de son ami. Il rentra dans le magasin et George referma le rideau de fer.

- Lumos, prononça Lee.

Pendant un moment, il regarda autour de lui, ne sachant trop quoi dire à son ami. George était agréablement surpris de le voir. Maintenant qu'il avait supprimé les dernières traces de Fred dans ce magasin, il se rendait compte qu'il y avait autre chose qui le rattachait à lui. Et une chose bien vivante. Et, curieusement, les souvenirs de Lee, n'étaient pas douloureux.

- Mouais...Pas mal comme nouvelle déco ! ironisa Lee.

Un rire très faible sortit de la bouche de George. Rire quand même.

Après quelques échanges d'usage, Lee et George s'assirent sur deux cartons se faisant face.

- Alors ? Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Faire ? Tu veux dire...Dans le futur ? Dans le futur où Fred ne sera pas ? George haussa les épaules.

- 'sais pas.

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas rouvrir ce magasin...

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? ironisa George.

Lee caressa son petit bouc au menton.

- Tu ne parlais pas de racheter Zonko ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui en parlais...répondit-il amèrement.

Lee ne se démonta pas.

- Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas ? Ca te permettrait de travailler ailleurs, de changer un peu d'air tout en continuant ton ancien job !

Pendant un instant, George sut qu'il avait raison, et que c'était une bonne idée. Mais est-ce qu'il en était capable ?...

- Tu pourrais engager de nouveaux employés, j'suis sûr que t'as encore assez d'argent pour ça !

- Oui, oui...soupira George.

Si Percy avait été celui qui l'avait empêché de tomber tout au fond du gouffre, Lee apparaissait comme un nouveau lien vers l'avenir. Une main tendue qu'il n'avait plus qu'à saisir. Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Accepter de vivre c'était dire au revoir à Fred, et il n'avait pas encore assez de force pour ça...

- Ben voilà ! Juste à temps pour la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard !

George se trouvait devant le bâtiment qui était maintenant le nouveau siège de Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Les membres de sa famille au complet applaudirent pour fêter son ouverture. Bien sûr on l'avait poussé, il n'avait pratiquement rien fait. De plus il restait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais...Ca lui allait. Avoir quelque chose à penser, des responsabilités à prendre...Lui faisait du bien. Evidemment ça serait difficile, tout seul. Mais...Pourquoi pas ?

Il entra dans le magasin vide. Tout était encore à faire.

Heureusement que ses frères et soeur étaient venus le seconder, il ne serait jamais venu à bout du réaménagement à temps pour le week end. Ca prenait forme.

- Aïe ! fit Percy.

- Ca va, Perce ? demanda George, inquiet.

- Oh, c'est rien, j'me suis juste coincé le doigt.

- Eh ben, fais gaffe à toi ! dit Ron. Tiens, j'ai une potion curative, mets-en vite avant d'avoir un bleu.

- C'est gentil, R...

PSHCHIIII !!! En débouchant le flacon, Percy s'était retrouvé instantanément recouvert de fumée rose qui le colora intégralement de la couleur du flamand. En enlevant ses lunettes - qui révélèrent que ses yeux aussi avaient été colorés - il brailla :

- RON !!

- Pff...Tsh...Pffwahahahaha !

Tous se retournèrent en direction du fond de la pièce. George était plié en deux :

- Hwa ha, ha, ha ! Haha, Percy, t'as l'air trop con ! Wah, ah, ah, ah !

Percy resta coi. Mais ce fut le seul, car Ron et Ginny ne se firent pas prier pour l'accompagner dans son fou rire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ri ? Il avait oublié le bien que ça faisait. Fred aurait honte de lui. Il avait oublié son devoir, rire et faire rire, voilà à quoi ils avaient dévoué leur vie. Voilà ce qu'il devait continuer de faire. En essuyant ses yeux plein de larmes, George fit signe à Ron de venir vers lui, et lui montra un contrat de travail.


End file.
